Beyond time and Logic
by Nianko
Summary: Normally does woods would lead to Alex house but what's wrong today?It's the midle of the morning and it seemes night!And why are guy's with tunics and odd clothes wondering around...What happend to Jean,Emma,Vic and Jack?Six chapter UP
1. What?

As it's obvious I don't own anything around here.....I own Jean, Emma and Victoria and Jack. Tristan, Gawain, Galahad and the other knights aren't mine (I wish!!!).

Ok, first I'm still thinking should I make this a You/Tristian or Galahad or Gawain story. OR should I make only a fall into the pass story. Well I like the second option, may be later I'll make a You/Someone.

This story is about Jean, Emma and Victoria and Jack. First I'm going to explain the characters.

Jean-Jean is the main girl. Her best friend is Emma. Jean had pale-green eyes and light brown hair. Short-temper, witty and caring. She was the best voice in the group. Even do she denies it, she loves her brother, Jack. Her favourite band is "The Corrs" (That's way a lot of music's of them are coming in this story).She's english and lives in the country side of England. (I suppose there's a country side of England).

Emma-Emma is the best friend of Jean. They know each other since they wore 5. Emma is the younger sister of the third member of the group, Victoria. Emma has dark-blue eyes and dark brown hair. From the group Emma is the dancer. Caring for friends and helps everyone. Loves to paint and draw people.Alway's had white paper and a pencil with her. She and her sister are from Ireland. She likes to use more original clothes.

Victoria-Victoria or Vic is the older member of the group and the older sister of Emma. She's 21. Taking Medicine, she is a very over-protective sister. She play's the violin and piano. Like her sister she had dark-blue eyes but instead of dark-brown hair she had dark-blond hair. Very silent and the only people she talks to normally are Emma and Jean. Sharp tongue and a mysterious. She loves to read.

Jack-Jack is the younger brother of Jean. His six year's old and the biggest brat on earth. He likes to explore and annoy his sister that he loves. The only way to calm Jack down is Jean's voice singing. He had the same light-brown

Ok now you know the charcheters you will know why are they lost in the pass.

**Chapter One**: Why

It's Jean's nineteen year old birth day. With the help of Emma, she's preparing every thing to the big party. She and Emma just went out to get some extra food and drink's and are coming back home. Just as they walk pass the living room they hear a loud Crash. They see Jack passing the kitchen running and going to the woods behind the house. Jean goes to the kitchen to find the birth day cake all smashed and the glorious Nike football ball of Jack on tope of it. No need to say that Jean was furious and just as she was planning to kill her brother Vic comes in. Vic is wearing black pants and a read T-Shirt with a big black slogan saying: Bah!!!. She was in her hand a large box that Jean deducted to be her present. And as Jean and Emma told the story about the lost birth day cake and the bole they hear a scream coming from the woods. Worried about her brother Jean, Emma and Vic run to the forest with there bags.

Starting......

-Where is that little idiot!?-Muttered Jean to none special.

They were walking deeper and deeper into the woods. Strangely it keep getting darker and darker, almost as if it was night.

-Were are not supposed to be here, this Wood belong to the Miller guy!-Said Emma to Jean looking around trying to recognise something.

-Jack is in so much trouble right now! JACK, JACK!!!!!COME HERE, RIGHT NOW!!!!!!-Yelled Jean.

Suddenly they heard hurry steps coming towards them. They saw Jack running to them looking exited and scared at the same time.

-Jean, you got to see this, you got to...

-I have to be at home to get the visitors, and why were you playing football in the kitchen, Jack, you just wait until we get ho...

Jack cut of his sister by saying:

-We are not in Mr.Miller woods any more!!!

-What are you talking about?

-There-He pointed at the place he had come from-that's supposed to lead up to Alex house, but there is only grass and a big wall.

-Wall? What wall, let's go home now!

-here's people there and there working, hey all look like poor people and there are guy's in funny clothes! Come and see!!!If I'm lying you can take away my ball!

Jean looked at him. It would be a dream come true...Jack without his ball. No more crashes, no more ball across the hall, when'd she was trying to study! Paradise was there!

-It's worth trying?-Said Emma looking at Jean knowing her thoughts.

-Ohhh, Ok, very well. But if you're lying, the ball is having going way!

Jack rolled his eyes as he showed the way to the three girls. A little further they could see that Jack was telling the truth.

-See, see I told you!

-Shuuuu.....-Said Jean.

-It reminds me of the Roman warriors. The guy's in the dresses.

-Yeah, but don't you think it's odd? I mean guy's dressing up with clothe from the fifth centaury.

-Maybe it's a movie!-Said Emma exited.

-I don't think that's for a movie...-Said Jack pointing at a guy torturing an old man.

Jean backed up scared but failed to grab a bush and felled into the ground, with her Emma, Vic and Jack. She had just given them the information that they wore there.

They all realized it was a huge mistake when'd a guy with a white tunic and a couple of his body guards came into there direction.

-Good going....-Said Jack backing to the woods.

End of chapter.....

Well, it's not much, but I'm terrible at first chapters. Anyway I what to know how do you what with. How's staying with Emma, Vic and Jean, in romantic way's? The main guy's are:

Galahad

Gawain

Tristian

Lancelot

Review, please?


	2. Savior

I don't own anything...beside Jean, Emma, Vic and Jack, and of course the romantic involvement between the original charchaters and mine.

Well, Two lovely reviewers...

To Sweet AK:Ahhhh, you made me blush......I was happy when'd I got you're review. Yeah it would be great to have you as my beta, whitch I need terribly. I happy that you like the story, and Jack is a character I'm using a lot in future characters to help the romance between Jean and........ Well, that you will see later.....If you what I will contact you in you're MSN so that you could tell me how to give you the new chapters.

To Julie: If you believe or not, I changed the original chapter after I read you're review, I re-think the original paring that I was going to do and this is the result, I only changed the names and descriptions and etc......I glad you love the story!!!!

Ah, well! Here's the new chapter and don't forget to be nice and review after!!!

**Second Chapter**

It had passed sometime since the girl's and Jack were in that place.

Some moths actually. One, two maybe. Jean had lost the cont after the second week. Stupid people. Emma and Vic from Ireland. They wore the most catholic people she knew. They went to church every bloody Sunday....Well she and her brother weren't quite that devoted. But they weren't there because of that. That....pig...had brought her, Emma, Vic and her brother, there because she, Emma and Vic had said no......her brother! A six-year-old!!!He didn't even understood completely what was going on...

She had made a deal with the roman women. That wouldn't touch her brother. The women didn't what to make the deal, but with the idea of her husband knowing that she was giving food to them, seemed to give her a little push in the right direction. It had been a stupid of her to say that. She knew that if she said anything probably they would starve to death, but the women had been stupid enough to fall for that. So in turn her brother would be safe. Jean had no idea how the women made that, but she suspected that one of the consequences was a double visit once in a while. What you don't do for family....This place is hell, it's so dark, and I'm the one you got us into this....

In the other hand she whetted to know how Emma or Vic wore. Well judging by the way she was, they weren't exactly in paradise....

Emma's POV

She sat back into the cold wall. She had this crazy idea but it combine with the hell she had been passing for the last moths. One minute she was at her best friend home preparing for her birth day and the next she was in a walking carnival with guy's with weird machines torturing her, "for the salvation of her soul". Well, whatever that was. She looked horrible and she didn't even had the guts to look at her hands. She just felt like killing the monk right now. They said horrible things to her...no use in remembering. Good, she missed her bed....and her TV. Most of all, she missed her family. She hadn't seen Vic in sometime.

She didn't even knew were she was, or were Jean and Vic wore. Back to the idea...maybe, just maybe they wore in the ....it was to crazy to even think about it.

Normal POV

While Emma was contradicting her self and Jean was mentally kicking herself, the knight's wore finding out about the prison.

Vic was the first one to hear the noise. Like someone making death threats to the monks. She heard people yelling and opening the cells. She with some afford manage grab the cell's door. Then pain when'd all over her body. Some idiot had the brilliant idea of squashing her fingers. The only hand she had actually working correctly was now in pain. She let out a loud "OUCH!". The man that did that to her hand noticed it and opened the door.

Gawain's POV

I looked around. This was horrible. Horribly stupid. People looked like animals.

I saw Lancelot taking a young woman from a cage. I looked around, Galahad had also found a woman there. As I walked I noticed two closed cages. I walked to the nearest.

There I found a young boy.

"They torture boy's like this here....What kind of man would do such thing?"

His hair was dirty but he looked rather better then the others. I wonder why....

He looked scared as I picked him.

-Don't be afraid...I will help you...-I said as the boy looked around looking desperately for something or someone. His eyes laid upon the still closed cage. His eyes grew.

-My sister? Where's my sister? Is she in there?-He asked looking at the cage.

I looked at the boy, he really seemed desperate to know about his sister. I pramusumed that it should be his older sister.

-Please go get her mister! She doesn't like the dark....

I handed the boy over to Dragonet and walked to the cage.

I walked to the cage and looked down. I had presumed right, this girl was that boy's older sister. I made little of noise and she looked up. Have to admit that her eyes toke me by surprise. She made my body tremble...Hard. Her eye brow raised and snapped me back to reality.

Jean's POV

The guy was looking at me in a weird way. Jesus, couldn't he control him self for just a second. Probably by noticing that I wasn't really enjoying being down here, he picked me up carefully and cared me in his arms. The only things I manage to blurt was:

"Where's my brother?"

He looked at me and said with something that looked like a smile.

"His safe"

Normal POV

Gawain brought Jean outside where Emma and Jack wore already being taken care of. Vic was trying to stand up with help of a guy with curly hair.

Gawain laid Jean by Jack's side and the boy hugged his sister head.

"Watch it, kid!!-She said, but couldn't help to smile.

Victoria's POV

This guy with curly hair and weird clothe me up. Strangely the only thing I could think about was of how cool the weapons wore. This guy had a sword. I looked around and saw Emma being carried by this guy.

She was inconcient. My baby sister, she must be feeling terribly.

"Emma..."-I tried to call her but it was useless, I couldn't speak.

My eyes meet the guy's eyes. He was examining me. I don't like being examined.

Lancelot's POV

As I passed I heard an OUCH. Apparently I had stepped in someone's fingers or hand.

I looked down a saw the angry eyes of women. I picked her up. She seemed more worried about my marks then anything else. Galahad passed by us with another girl in his arms. I suppose it's something like fashion to torture women here....

"Emma...."-She seems to be worried with the girl that passed. She's weak I can see that. I start to look for any signs of her being Woad. She looks angry, almost like I'm annoying her.

I bring her outside and sit her in the floor and I call someone to give her water. She looks thankfully at me. I can't help to notice how different her eyes are.

Dark-Blue. As soon as she drinks the water she tries to get up.

"You're weak"

Victoria's POV

"You're weak"-He say's....Really? I couldn't see that my self....

Once more I tried to get up and again I failed. This was annoying me. The guy get's up and gives me his hand. I surprised.

I grabbed his hand and try to get up. With some balance I actually mange to stand on my legs. I saw that ass-hole that sent us to that place talking to a guy. The guy seemed important.

The guy is pointing at me and at Emma and Jack and the roman sick is saying something like:

"They refused to obey"

We what?

"You mean we refused to be you're hores..:"I don't know were I got the voice to say that, but I caught him by surprise.

The other guy's that saved us look disgusted and Jack's looks at the man like his some sort of dirty bug.

Jean's POV

I just heard what Vic said. I feel proud to be her friend. I look at my brother that is looking like his going to kick the roman's guy in a very sensitive place. This thought makes me chuckle.

The man that saved me smiles and says:

"I'm Gawain, and you are?"

I look at him. Gawain.......Nice name, weird but nice. His hair is strange but attractive.

"I'm Jean and nice to meet you"

I look around and I hear Emma getting up and talking to this dark hair man. She laughed.

I wonder why.....

**End of Chapter **

Well, the last part of the chapter is a little weak but I hope you like this chapter. I think this is the longest chapter I ever did. Maybe...Review!!!!!!!!Sorry if there's something you don't understand about the some interaction between the characters, it's because I change some things and names but I don't know if it is all in the right place!


	3. The five fingers of Vic's hand

I don't own anything, I own Jean, Vic, Emma and Jack, no more and no less!!!!!I'd like to won Galahad, Gawain or Tristian(Along with half of the feminine population of earth)...

Anyway, third chapter already!!!!Jezz, how time fly's in the summer time....Well the paring are going to be Lancelot/Vic, Gawain/Jean and Emma/Galahad, is that good for everyone? Well it isn't the original ones but after I received a review from a reader I changed my mind. Why? Because I thought the couples over and they wore to equal to have fun with...I what fights, slaps and mainly a lot of stolen kisses!!!What???!!!I'm a hopeless romantic, but just don't tell anyone....I will haunt you till you die....Muahahaha...Just joking.....

Well two the good reviewer...Jezz, people, would it hurt just to press one button and write a few words? Don't want to get tiered....

Sweet AK: Yeah, I like Jack to, but I really like Emma and Jean best. Yeah, I really liked doing the last chapter...I couldn't stop writing....Is wish I was there to kick the sensitive part of the as-hole Marius is...

Kristin:Ahh,well...Thank you so much, yeah I'm proud of my story...And don't worry there will be plenty of Emma/Galahad( Yes he was the one who saved her) and Vic/Lancelot...Mainly Vic/Lancelot because they are so much different and I like that...as I said lots of stolen kisses.....lol...

Oh well, it's always nice to get reviews from such great people....Anyway to Amanda, next chapter I will sent you so that you can edit it,ok?

**Chapter Three: Part 1 **

Emma's POV

This was odd.... A moment ago I was in a cage now this guy is taking me out....What a hell was going on? We passed my sister with a curly haired guy. Now I'm sitting near Jack and can see Jean talking to a blond guy...There talking...

"Tell me, lady may I wonder who you and you're friends are?"

Well this is defiantly strange...He called me a lady? Well I don't fell exactly like a lady, right now...That's the first time anyone called me a lady, and I don't like it...It makes me look old......

"First of all I'm no lady, and I'm Emma, the rest yes they are my friends and That Jean, this is Jack and that is Vic..."

"I'm sorry lady...Emma"-He corrected him self after he saw the look in my eyes" Sometimes appearances fool one, and you see I'm not exactly the most doted one with women..."-He said almost bitterly.

Galahads POV

Well, that wasn't a lie, I'm not...I really don't know what I have wrong but it seems that I'm "To much of a dreamer" as Gawain say's.

The girl didn't seem to believe me. She laughed.

"It must be hard for a man to admit that, really!"

Normal POV

After being given water the Knights went to talk to the Arthur.

"The girl I have found isn't a Woad"-Stated Gawain.

"Neither is mine"-Said Lancelot.

"And neither is the one I have found"-Finished Galahad.

Jeans POV

That guy, the roman one, and the big boss of the knight's are talking...more like fighting...but right now, what really matter was to talk to Emma.

Normal POV

Vic, Emma and Jean got together to talk about the strange place.

"Well it's hard don't to think about this idea that I had"

Vic looked at her sister, she knew that probably a crazy thing would come from there. But this wasn't exactly normal, so.....

"So....will you tell us any time soon, what's the idea?"-Asked Jean

"Maybe, maybe were....in the past..."

A deep silence felled over the three friends....It was crazy...but it made sense...that would explain the weird clothe, the knights and the prison...

"Well, maybe she's right..."

"Yes..."

There wasn't really much to say, really, this was just to strange...

**Part Two**

They had been moving since last night....Emma and Vic wore in the same carriage as Fuliciana (I never get her name right...) and her son. Jean and Jack wore in another with Guinevere.

Jean was singing in low voice so hat her brother would sleep. It was morning or afternoon, she couldn't really tell, she had slept a lot.

When'd Jack finally give up after nine songs she looked around to see Guinevere looking at her.

"You have a great voice, you know?"

Jean blushed.

"Well, I like to sing to my brother"

"Jack. He told me his name while you wore asleep. But he didn't told me you'res"

"Jean and what's you'res?"

"Guinevere"

Then it hit her. She was in company of Guinevere of King Arthur....that must mean that the big guy should be Arthur....and the Knights of the Round Table. This was just to much!!

"Is something wrong?" Asked Guinevere noticing the change in Jean's eyes.

"Were do you come from?"

"Ahh, well it's a very long story"

"We have time" Guinevere said calmly

Jean thought for moment. Should she tell her? It would help to have an extra help to figure out this mess.

"You wouldn't believe me"

"Well for that you should have to tell me and see"

The next half an hour was passed explaining how she was from the future and that she and her friends and brother wore there by an accident. Guinevere listen in silent. In the end she look for any sign that suggested that the other girl should be lying.

"It's a very odd story, but I can tell that you say the truth and as you can't manage any weapon and neither can you're friends, I will help you there..."

Jean thought about it, come back home and manage a sword was a attractive idea...

"Very well, as soon as you're hands are healed and mine"

"Mine already are...You wore sleeping so well, that Arthur didn't what to disturb you"

**Now let's see Vic and Emma**

Vic and Emma wore in silence. They wore thinking of the consequences of being in the pass. Why now? Why them? Why there?

Suddenly Lancelot came in. He looked around and his eyes laid on Vic. Vic couldn't help to notice how handsome he was. His curly hair and his muscular body, she blushed slightly but enough for Emma to see.

Emma smiled evilly. Her sister had a crush for this knight. This was going to be fun.

After taking care of Emma's hands he passed on to Vic's. Emma "accidentally" backed away to give them some privacy.

Lancelot picked Vic's hand carefully. He laid her hand on his.

"This might hurt a bit"

"It won't hurt more then when'd they did it"

He smiled. He liked this girl. She had personality. And in some way she was able to hide that she was interested in him....

Unlike the other girl, this one had only one hand hurted. He looked into her eyes before he striated the first finger. She bitten her lips. Nice lips....full lips....

"God, control you're self Lancelot...the girl is in pain and you're thinking of her lips..."He thought

"Well but you can't deny they are beautiful lips"

Emma watched amused this show. Her sister in pain, not that that was any good but the knight seemed more preoccupied with her lips.

He passed on to the second finger. He got a little closer. She backed away. Once more the pain came into Vic's body.

Inside she was in a struggle. Two parts of her wore discussing. The discussion was about what to worry. The pain or the guy's body.

Now Lancelot was in the third finger. Again he approached her. She backed away. And felt her back the back of the carriage.

This time she couldn't help to groan of pain. Groan hard.

The forth finger. Lancelot was running out of finger. If he was going to make a move it had to be quickly.

The pain was intorable. Vic let out a scream of pain and sign when'd it went away.

Lancelot approached her and there faces wore separated by inches. No need to say that as he grabbed finger number five he didn't resist to kiss her.

Vic felt his lips touching her's. Her mind struggled. This guy meat her yesterday and now he was kissing her.

"A great kiss"

There lips started moving. It would all have been great if Lancelot hadn't accidentally arranged her finger. The pain woke up Vic from the kiss. Using her now available hand she slapped him in the cheek. Hard.....

"Well, at least her hand is working...And hell it is working!"

Vic didn't know who to be angry with. Him for kissing her without her knowing or her for liking it. Her five fingers wore in his cheek.

"Well, that will serve him for kissing people like that!!!"

Well you liked it...Said a little voice in her brain.

"I guess you're work here is done, mister! Now get out..."

Lancelot got out and Vic sat down beside her sister.

She looked at her sister that had a grin in her lips and a little shine in her eyes.

"Don't you dare to say it"

"I wasn't going to!!!!!And beside it's not like you liked it" Said Emma trying to put an innocent face and failing miserably.

**End of Chapter **

Well, that's enough for today....I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed doing it. Really I couldn't help but smiling imagining the scene. Next chapter there will be Lancelot's being the joke of the other knights for a while. And maybe some romance. Probably between Jean and Gawain. Review you guy's......


	4. The Sword

I own nothing around here.....sadly ...Well I do own Vic, Emma and Jean and Jack...

Well, hello to my reviewer.....Only one......

Imogen: Yeah, I love Galahad to...And I'm sorry that there aren't that much fic's about him.... And I like the paring Vic/Lancelot to, it's a very funny couple, because there very different....

Well, people I have Jean and Gawain to...No one what them.....Ok!

But I have to keep up, the whole story...and that includes Jean....In his one, Jean and Emma sing for the first time......

Well here it comes, get ready for...

**Chapter Four**

Lancelot walked out of the carriage that brought Emma, Vic and Fuliciana. His cheek had five fingers marked in deep red.

As he approached his horse Tristian made the favour of noticing.

"Well, well, Lancelot, what happened there?"

Immediately all my fellow knights looked back. Generally all of them thought it was extremely funny my red finger mark.

"So, dear Lancelot, lady's man, had his wish denied?"-Asked Galahad between laughs.

I gave him in return a death glare.

"Oh, well...you can't have them all, can you"-Said Gawain smiling at me.

**The first stop.......**

It was nearly night when'd they finally stopped. Jean got out of her carriage and looked for Emma, or Vic. She noticed the poor villagers. She remembered studding the Romans in school. They wore self-centred bastards that thought that anyone that didn't agree with them was wrong. Thankfully they wore conquered by someone else, some other tribe or something that knock the "Glourius"Impire of Rome down.

She walked pass Marius and his buddy's. They looked at her in a mist of lust and despize. That's when'd the man that saved her came and taped her shoulder.

"Jean, right?"

"Yeah, that's right...Gawain?"

"Yes. Tell me do you manage any sort of weapon?"

"Hum...well...ahm....not really....."

He looked at her uncertainly, if she was in the idiot prison for something....

"Well then why wore you in here?"

"Oh...well...I..."

Gawain looked at the girl uncertain...It was mysteries were did she came from...She wore pants instated of a skirt or of a dress. Even the look in her eyes was different as was the other girls. Yet this thing that made her different made her even more attractive.

"You're hands they look better now"-Said Gawain picking her hands up and examining them.

Jean smiled and remembered when Gawain had fixed her hands.

**Flash Back**

Jack was asleep as was Guinevere. It was the middle of the afternoon and none of them had much of a sleep last night. As Jean tried to sleep Gawain came in.

"I'm here to fix you're hands"

Jean looked at her hand and immediately that should hurt. Gawain tried to be as gentle as he could but no matter how hard he tried it was no use. It hurt like hell. By the time Gawain finished the last finger in the first hand, Jean couldn't handle it anymore.

He cleaned the tears that wore falling in her cheeks.

"It's almost finfish" He said felling sorry for the poor girl.

He grabbed the finger and striated it. She hold her head against his chest, she groan of pain.

By the time the last finger was ready to go she was pressing her head against his chest hard. Gawain passed his hand in Jean head in a clumsy way. They spent sometime hugged, him trying to calm her down. She eventually fell asleep in his arms.

**End of Flash Back **

"I don't think I had the chance to say thank you"

Gawain smiled. He really liked the feeling of having her body against his.

**Another place... **

Vic was by the woods. She was trying to actually hit the target when'd trying. She was so busy trying to hold the sword that she didn't even notice someone behind her. She only noticed when'd she turned around trying to hit the tree and instead met Lancelot's sword.

"You might be careful, you might just hurt someone with that"

Vic rolled her eyes and tried to manage the sword. She felt Lancelot approaching her. He sated his hands on top of her's and helped her rise the sword. He led her hands and arms in some beginner movents.

"A sword is a dangerous thing for someone that doesn't know how to manage it" He whispered in her ear.

"Yes, thank you for the lector Mister...."

"Lancelot, my name is Lancelot" He said kissing the empty hand.

She rolled her eyes and smirked. This guy was defiantly a womanizer.

"And what might be the name of such lovely lady?"

"I'm Victoria"

"Lovely name for lovely women" He said with a flirting smile

"Can I ask you something" She asked returning the smile

"Just ask..."

"Why are you so willing to spend you're charm on me?"

**End of this chapter...**

Oh well, more next chapter...what to know the answer...read the next one...I believe I'm going a little fast with Gawain and Jean's romance, so if it is true tell me...Next chapter I will do my best to make some romance between Emma/Galahad...


	5. Fear or hate?

I hate doing this every chapter......anyway I do not own any thing around here.....sigh

I really happy.....I got this two really cool reviews that made what to make a new chapter! Isin't that great? lol

To:

**Aurora-Well thank you, I glad you like the story...about the spelling errors, you're right they are minor details!!!Well, here you go the next chapter....**

**Gin-girl-Yeah, Jean/Gawain is getting a little too much attention form me. Not that I don't like the couple! For now to make readers happy I will be a little more concentrating in what couple I believe to be everyone's favourite...Vic/Lancelot! And of course Emma/Galahad...About you're idea, well I really like it..I had something like that in mind but it wasn't for them, but I see what to do as I do this chapter. I believe the dram will come with the "Bad memories" thing. And....Thank you!**

Well, this is for Amanda! Amanda or Sweet AK, something is wrong with my stupid computer and I can't send you the copies of the chapters, I'll try to see what the problem is and send you the next one!

Well, for now I will concentrate in Vic/Lancelot and in Em/Galahad. But at least this chapter will be for Vic/Lancelot. I got some ideas for it.

**Chapter five**

Lancelot was stunted. That wasn't the usual sort of questions he got. Most of them wore about if he was single. This woman had caught him by surprise. He liked the feeling of that.

On Vic's side she was truly satisfied with her self. She had caught him off guard. She smirked and begin her routine of using the sword. Trying to lift it, trying to hold it and trying to hit the target.

"Why do you believe you're not worth it?" Asked Lancelot in attentive of seducing her.

"I never said that, maybe, maybe not...But you still haven't answered me"

She wanted to know what the kiss was about. This womanizer and as hard as it was for Vic to admit it hadsome knight was starting to get on her nerves.

Lancelot was starting to be really interested in this girl. She was determed to embrace him. But as usually he would get it the other way around.

"Usually show my interest in beauthyfull women..."

"Well, Am I suppose to fell lucky for that? "She asked raising her eyebrow.

"Most of them are"

"Well I'm not everyone, you know?" Vic was a stunned because of him. He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.Damm womenizers!!!So it was true...they all had this insufferable charm and overwhelming confidence. This guy got on her nerves as no one else did in a long time.

**Later that night...**

The girls, Guinevere and Jack wore sitting away from the knights.Guinever was telling them about the Woads and the actually state of Brittan. She toll them tales about Arthur and his Knights. In the other hand the girls told her the ledged of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. They told her about music, clothing, Guinevere was particularly interested in guns and armies. That moment Jack and Guinevere wore talking about school, and how ridiculous Guinevere thought it was to teach children looked away in a room, were out side they could learn what really was important ( Go Guinevere!!!).

Suddenly Bors yelled to them:

"Come here girls, we won't bite...hard!" With that all the knight expect the Knight called Tristian laughed hard.

Vic rolled her eyes and Jean and Emma smiled.

"Come one!! Girls!!!"

Emma got up and looked at Vic and Jean.

"Come on, It will be fun!!"

After some tried Emma and Jean dragged Vic to the boy's. Guinevere and Jack chose to go and sleep.

The sat down at the empty places left. Vic stayed in front of Lancelot. Emma by Galahad's right side and Jean by Gawain's left side seat.

"Well, it's not every night we have such lovely lady's in our precense, so let me introduce my self...I'm Bors!!"

"You girl's already know Lancelot, Galahad and Gawain. That over there is Dagonet!"

Emma greeted every one with a smile. As did Jean and Vic.

"Oh, she smiles!" Said Lancelot faking a surprise voice.

Jean looked at Emma in a way that said "What's going on that I don't know?!"

Emma made her a sign to calm down and watch.

"Tell me, dear lady, why do you hate man so much?"

Even do Vic's face was calm, her eyes showed clearly that she wasn't expecting for this one.

In Lancelot's eyes victory partied. He had caught her off guard like she had done to him.

Bor's looked at Lancelot and his shinning eyes and at the girl with surprised eyes. This would be interesting.

Right now, all attentions wore centred in Lancelot and Vic.

"Well, my lady, wil you say now, or do you rather wait until you have an answer?" He asked teasing her.

Emma looked at Jean worried. This wasn't supposed to happen. This was an old story and she didn't believe her sister wanted to brig it up.

Vic was visible nervous in her eyes. Tristian looked at this with some interest, this girl had more to know that he thought she or her friend would.

Lancelot was already singing victory, when'd Vic finally got of the indicial shock.

"Maybe because all man are the same"

Lancelot's victory drop dead and Tristian smirked and thought:

"Oh, yes, Lancelot, this one will give you a lot of trouble"

"Really? Is that what you think? Well you really are mistaken, my lady"

Vic looked at him with a clear look that she didn't believe so. She had seen proves that all man wore the same.

"Well I believe it's time for bed, don't you people think?" Asked Bors trying to ease the tension.

Every one agreed and directed them self's for were ever they wore sleeping.

Vic was nearly reaching the carriage when'd someone caught her arm and whispered in her ear:

"Is it man you hate or is it love you fear?" Said the voice that she recognised as Lancelot's.

Before she could answer, she was silent with a kiss.Lancelot grabbed her face and kissed her. She felt her body go wild .Gathering a lot of courage she backed away and pushed him.

He smiled and said:

"When'd you're wealing to find out, come to me..."

Vic was lying in her "bed" thinking about what had happened and what he told her. Did she fear love? Well she had been hurted badly because of it. She didn't believe in love any more. It hurted too much. She wasn't going to let her self be caught in the trap of another womanizer...but her heart didn't seem to agree with that.

Her thoughts paused as a feminine figure passed her. She recognised the figure to be her sister. But where was she going?

**End of chapter**

Oh, well joy! This chapter is finished. Maybe if people are nice I will update it later or tomorrow! Just joking you guy's are awesome reviewers!! But not to lose the title please people review and make me happy!!!What did you thought of this chapter? Did you like it????Tell then why!!! Anyway, where is Emma going?


	6. A litle walk

Well, I do not own anything around here...

Well I being a very nice writer in posting TWO chapters in one day...I hope to get more reviews....

To

**Julie**: Oh well, I'd love to be Emma right now, but in a certain way, I am...I doing the story...so.....Oh man I'm going to kill Emma and go instead of her....Thank you so much for the review!!!!And believe I have an idea of how much you what it, I what it to!!!!!!!! His hot......

Last chapter...Vic was rambling about Lancelot, when she see's Emma getting out of the carriage. Well, this chapter maybe something will happened between Galahad and Emma....No, she's not going to the place his sleeping (You people, honestly!) lol, there meeting outside, by the moonlight...alone.....together.....You get the point!!!!!

**Chapter six**

Emma couldn't sleep. So, she decided to go for a walk. Not far just to get some fresh air.

It was a cold night but she liked to feel the cold air on her face. She thought of what was happening. She was supposed to be sleeping in her bed, warm, but no...she was somewhere else, some other time. It was really strange this, she didn't know how to handle it. She didn't know if she should be hysterical right now when she would felt to calm, or to fell happy when she had been so confused lately. She had this feeling of home but of being lost. She missed something, something she couldn't tell what. Something that she had plenty back in her time. She looked around, they didn't know about them, her, Vic, Jean and Jack.

"Can't sleep, either?"

Emma looked around to meet the blue/green eyes of Galahad. She smiled, of all the knight's this one was the sweetest and the shyest. She liked guys to be like that. He also had courage to fight in battle.

Galahad has trilled, she had smiled to because he was there, not because of someone's cruel joke about him.

They walked in silence for some moments, when'd before thinking about it Emma asked:

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Kill, fight and see you're friends get killed?"

Galahad looked at her surprised. It's not as if he never thought about it him self that is. He really didn't know why. He supposed it was his "duty". Not that it really was his duty. He had been taken away from his home and his land.

"Well, I...really don't have an answer for that"

Emma giggled and said:

"Honesty...I like that in a person" He said smiling at him.

He smiled and walked her to her carriage. Just as she started to crawled in Galahad grabbed her arm and pushed her to him. She fell right into his arms.

Tristian was passing jus then. He saw Galahad with the girl in his arms. Tristian smirked. Finally, Galahad had the courage to make an real advance to a woman. But in the other hand Galahads problem was that he couldn't control his feelings. He kissed her. Tristian had to admit something. It was more then lust, Galahad felt much more for this women then lust. Maybe that would get him in trouble. Maybe.

Emma was surprised and involved with this kiss. It hold such passion, such desire.

She felt Galahads hands holding her waist, and brought her closer to him. She passed her arms around his neck. Emma was in heaven as was Galahad. Her lips wore so soft!!

Galahad interrupted the kiss and looked at Emma, and he said:

"Would you...."He was unable to finish the sentence because a voice came from the carriage.

"Emma?"

Vic's voice came from the carriage and seemed worried.

Emma looked at Galahad that seemed disappointed.

"Good night" She matured very confused with what happened that night.

Once more Galahad pulled her into a quick kiss.

Emma laid down in her "bed". She positively and totally confused. This was exactly what she needed...more trouble.....

**End of Chapter**

Well, I don't think this chapter was amazing but I tried to do my very best.......Well be nice and review...


	7. Maybe I'm afraid

I don't own anything....

To:

**MonDieu666: Well thank you for the compliment even do I don't understand it completely lol. Well, yes, I think every girl that watched King Arthur and had eyes on her face would like to take at least one knight home. Thank you!!**

**Chapter seven...**

The nest morning everyone seemed to be strangely calm and quiet. Vic(Yes it's a Vic/Lancelot chapter) got up and looked at her sister. She had fallen asleep quite late and she seemed very tiered.

Vic got out of the carriage and walked to Jean's to talk to her. She nearly got there before Lancelot appearing.

"Oh, good morning, fair lady! Sleept well?" He asked with an obvious sarcasm in his voice.

Vic rolled her eyes and got in. Jean was talking with Guinevere and Jack was no where to be seen.

"where's Jack?"

"He went with Dagonet to see Lucas and practice with a sword" Jean said that as naturally as it can be, even do, to Vic it still soud odd.

"Hey, do you know where Emma wen't last night?"

Jean seemed confused.

"No, did she leave the carriage?"

"Yes, and I heard she talking to someone so I thought it would be you"

"No, I spent the night here with Jack and Guinevere"

"Did anyone passed here last night?"Suspectig that Emma had meet someone outside.

"Galahad. He told us he couldn't sleep and went away!"Suddunly a huge smile appeared in Jean's face and she got up.

"Where is Emma?"

"She's sleeping"

Jean got out of the carriage and Vic followed her. But Lancelot grabbed her arm and pushed her to where they couldn't be seen.

"So tell me, Victoria, have you made up you're mind?" He asked her pushing her against the wall, blocking anyway of escaping.

Vic looked nervously around thinking of away to get away. It was hopeless. She was trapped in Lancelot's arms.

"About what?" She hissed to him.

"About our little talk..."He said as he approached her.

"Leave me alone Lancelot! Don't you have any hores back at the place you live waiting for you?" She said trying to back him away. But this time he was prepared for that to.

"No of them as interesting as you I can assure!"

"There really is only one sort of man! You always what you can't have, isn't it?"

Lancelot smiled. Yes, it had been her resistance to his moves that had caught his attention.

"Why waste time in words, when'd you can do mutch better things?"He before kissing her, he wanted to make her submit to his with that kiss, so he expressed the lust, the desire he felt for her.

Vic felt all that, but it's that exactly that made her turn her face away.

"Lust and desire...you expect me to give in, just because you what me to go to bed with you and take that desire for me away"-She looked away-"I'm not a hore, and I will not lay down in you're bed to satisfy you're lust, for that you can wait and do it back at the place were going and use a hore to do it"

Lancelot looked at her surprised. Normally women didn't mind to do such thing. But she was different, she refused to go to his bed and be used as an instrument to him and to use him as one. It was true he could do that, but he didn't what a hore, he wanted her.

He felt angered by her denies. He had spent the last night's thinking about her. He would not tale a no for an answer.

He kissed her again but this kiss was different, more sweet and mote passionate. Vic felt something more in that kiss beside the former feelings, she felt something she had felt before, but this was much stronger. That feeling scared her. She and him knew what this met they wore both about to lose there liberty to each other. Not formally but in heart.

Vic turned her face and said:

"Maybe I'm afraid"

**End of Chapter**

Well it wasn't a very big chapter and neither it was very good, but I promise I'll try to do better next time. Review!!!!


	8. Once more

I don't own anything around here, so relax...

Well, I had the crazy idea of giving my story a soundtrack....But I what you guy's to help me, I already have one decided, the rest you guy's tell me, what you think!

Lancelot/Victoria-Something Stupid-Robbie Williams feat. Nicole Kidman

Galahad/Emma-Options-Chocolat (Kylie Minouge) or What if (The Corrs) or whatever you like.

.Jean/Gawain-Options-Maybe (Emma Bunton) or whatever you what.

The girls in the pass-No idea, illuminate me.

The Knight's-Tell me what you what.

The fight-In Shadow (The Rasmus) or whatever you like.

Vic's pass-So Yesterday (Hilary Duff)

**To my lovely reviewer, thank you!**

**Imoden: If you mean Galahad, yes think that his to sweet for lust...his so sweet! Thank you!**

**Chapter eight...**

Lancelot was surprised. She had admitted. He smirked.

"I guess that's you're answer, can I go now?" She asked looking angry.

Vic was kicking her self mentally for falling into a trap.

Lancelot wasn't going to let her escape, now. He kissed her gently. Tactic number one: First beat her resistance.

She struggled hard but slowly she calmed down. Slowly he opened her mouth with his tong. He liked her lips and his tong explored her moth. Bells of victory ringed as her tong moved into his moth. For minutes they stay involved in a kiss that grew more strong and passionate every moment. Something like three minutes later Vic's arms are around Lancelot's neck and his arms are holding her waist. Vic couldn't resist (Who could?) and played with the curls of Lancelot. Lancelot's hands caressed her back and her waist gently. Vic couldn't help to moad slightly. Lancelot in the other hand holds a smile. She was his.

**Vic's POV**

Vic was out of control. She didn't knew what to do. She felt him kissing her. She felt him dragging her in his rams still kissing her to his tent. She felt him kissing and caressing her and her nude shoulders. She was in a trance until something caught her attention. Lancelot way of caressing her neck was very familiar. A few memories flashed in her mind. The first one's made her smile but the last one made her cry.

**Flash Back**

Vic was walking by the beach hand by hand with a blond hair boy. They looked happy.

Vic was dressed in a pink dress with hearts and beside her the same boy stood. Some one approached them with two crowns. Behind it said" King and Queen of Valentine"

Vic was walking the road happily with her friends and the boy comes. He walks to them, but instead of greeting her, he greats her best friend. Vic stands there shocked. Her friends are giggling at her and the boy doesn't even notices.

Vic is waking up the morning after her first night with her boyfriend. She looks around and there's no one there.

Vic's walking into a pub and there he is. But his not alone. With him is a red hair girl, Amy. Vic's best friend.

It's the senior's ball. Vic comes in and sees her boyfriend kissing her best friend in front of everyone. She approaches him and slaps him. Her best friend sends her a dirty look.

"You're nothing but a slut, Victoria. I had my fun with you, now leave me alone with my girl!" He say's and he and she go away.

**End of Flashback**

Vic quickly gets up and leaves a speechless Lancelot there. She walks as fast as she can away from there.

"What was that all about?" Asked a voice behind her.

**Lancelot's POV**

She left without warning. I mean, I wasn't waiting for her to say "Sorry mate, but I have to go" but it was going great until now.

She got out so quickly and left me stunned there.

I followed her and asked what was that. She turns to me and say's:

"I told you once. Search for some slut willing to satisfy you're lust and leave me alone!"

She turns once more to walk away, but I grab her arm. Before I have any chance to say something, she snaps:

"Listen, Lancelot, I'm not going to lay in you're bed, for one night adventure later you act as nothing had happened. I know you're type. You use women and then throw them away. I won't fall for the same trick again!" I can see that she is about o cry so I let her go.

I'm confused. One moment everything seems fine the next she runs away and accuses me of being an insensitive bastard. She say's she will not be tricked again.....

**Later....**

Vic got out of the carriage for the first time since that afternoon. This is there second stop and they have been given bath. She had a baby blue roman dress, Jean a yellow one and Emma a pink one. She walks by the threes and thinks about what had happened that afternoon.

She had felt so right in Lancelot's arms. But the memories of her last romantic relashonship were terrible.

She heard steps behind her. She turned around and saw...nothing. She started walking again and saw Lancelot standing in front of her. She was going to go the other way:

"Oh,no, you don't" He said pushing her against a tree.

"You leave me alone!"

"Listen to me, and listen carefully. You have no right to play with me like this. First you kiss me. And don't make that face you kissed me to! Then you let me take you to my tent and then you run off with no apparent reason. You have no right to play with my kind and with my feeling at you're will. I am not you're toy to be used in such way's"

With that he kissed her, like he never kissed anyone. This time Lancelot was certain. She would not have second thoughts.

**Later...**

Vic woke up and looked up to find the shining eyes of happiness of Lancelot looking right into hers. She felt her self being brought once more into a passionate kiss.

His lips now were in her neck and rising to her ears. She heard the words that every women wishes to hear in such moment:

"Once more?"


	9. Feeling

I own nothing.

I haven't updated this story in a while so, here it comes.

**To:**

**Agnes Wolf: its ok, my language isn't English either. To review just click the purple button in the corner of the page. Thanks a lot and I really glad you like the story.**

**Carrie:Yeah I like the music.**

**This is going to be a short chapter.**

**Chapter nine...**

Lancelot looked at the woman he had in his arms. She was now sleeping.

He stock her cheek. She was so beautiful.

He wad runned after her, and he had nearly begged yet she seemed to be afraid of him.

Something very wrong had happened in the pass. But what?

He looked again at her. As he passed his hand threw her hair he whispered.

"Don't worry...I love you"Suddunly her eyes opened.

"Did you say anything?" She asked looking rather sleepy.

"No...nothing, get back to sleep"

She looked at him oddly and closed her eyes again. A while later he could sense she was asleep.

Why did he say that? Was it true? Did he really loved her?

He wouldn't deny that he had feelings for her. But love...

It was a bit to strong.

Yet his every thought were about her. His eyes and imagination had so many times wondered what was under her clothes.

But yet love was a strong word. It should not be wasted in such way.

**Later...**

Later Vic runned to tell Em and Jean about what had happened. The three girls laughed and giggled about it until Lancelot came in.

"Well I just reminded my self that I must...watch the grass grow!!"Said Jean

"Yes, fascinating process, really!" Said Em

They left and Lancelot sat by Vic.

"So already thinking it was just one-night adventure?"

Vic smiled. No, she was afraid it was.

"Maybe"

"Well, will this prove you wrong?"

Lancelot kissed her and his hands explored the body that had only to hide him self a tiny baby blue dress.

"Have I told you I love that dress?"

"Uhh, no..."

"Well, I do. But do you know what I love even more?"

"Nop..."

"You without it.."

And he kissed her again.

**End of Chapter**

**Well, not a big thing but hey, at least I posted! Well this was mainly about his feelings about his feelings! Review**


End file.
